


No. You Do It.

by OtherBully1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brief Necrophilia, Cannibalism, Homcidal Ideation, M/M, Serial Killers, Smut, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherBully1/pseuds/OtherBully1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Find one for me, and I want you to watch.”</p><p>“I always watch,” Will responded softly. “I like to watch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hannibal fic. I'M SO EXCITED!! I really liked the idea I came up with so I just wrote it. I do't know how many chapters this will have. I'll try to update frequently though!! ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!

_The winners were always the same. The losers changed depending on the mood. Will liked this game. Liked it a lot. Hannibal liked to believe he was making Will participate. The truth was that Will just pretended to be bothered. “Find one for me, Will. Make them do it,” Hannibal had told him._

_Easy. It would be so easy. Will wouldn’t do it himself. He never did. It wasn’t really his thing, but getting someone to do it was easy. Will was attractive and he had gotten plenty of men to do this for him before. Eventually Will would dispose of them, save for a few parts Hannibal would ask him to spare for dinner._

_“Find one for me, and I want you to watch.”_

_“I always watch,” Will responded softly. “I like to watch.”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He liked the library. It was quiet. Of course libraries were quiet, but there was some Matthew found special about the silence. All throughout the day he had to listen to voices at work in his ear telling him what to do. There was no time to himself except for the weekends when he would pack his laptop and make his way to the public library. He didn’t have to pretend to like the people around him because there were no people around him in the library. 

Nothing mattered. It was just the silence and his thoughts. He used his time to write. None of his ‘friends’ knew he liked to write. Matthew didn’t think any of them would be interested in knowing anyway, let alone ask him about it.

There was something other than the silence.

Someone.

A young man with curly brown hair, coiled quite perfectly. Every weekend he was there with his eyes lost in the pages of a book from the library’s true crime section. So engrossed. Matthew loved too just watch the other young man concentrate. He thought the guy’s little thinking face was cute.

Matthew was a grown man but wasn’t too proud to admit he could never gather up the nerve to approach anyone he was interested in. He didn’t quite think himself to be shy, though. Maybe just a bit untrusting of strangers. 

He decided that this weekend was as good as any to change the habit.

He got up and went over to the guy.

The young man didn’t even raise his head even though Matthew was sure he could tell that he was standing right there. Maybe this guy was an asshole and his adorable hair had just thrown Matthew off. “Umm… are you ignoring me on purpose?”

The other man didn’t move his eyes from his book. “Ignoring someone is usually done on purpose. Anyway, do you seriously think that whatever you have to say will be important enough for me to waste time considering it?”

Ok so maybe those curls were liars after all. This guy wasn’t the sweet and shy type Matthew assumed he would be. Just a sarcastic recluse.

Matthew liked him even more already. “Fair enough.” Maybe small talk would work on him. “What are you reading?”

“A book.”

“What book?”

“Can’t you see the title on the cover from where you’re standing?” He closed his book, set it on the table, looked up at Matthew. “Is there a reason you’re bothering me?”

Matthew was a little hurt. He had a genuine crush here and it was the first time in months he gained the courage to approach someone. But the guy was turning out to be impossible to talk to. Maybe he’d try the straight forward method. Keep it honest. “I like you. Maybe… maybe that’s why I came over to talk to you.”

The other man rolled his eyes and reopened his book. Matthew couldn’t find words. He stood there embarrassed by how much of a disaster this was turning out to be, but fascinated by how different the man was from the timid person he expected him to be.

The young man looked up and must have noticed the awe on Matthew’s face because next he asked, “You were serious?”

Matthew was dead serious. He pulled up a chair next to the curly haired guy. “I’m serious. I like you.” His plan was to just lay it out there. “I like watching you read. I like your hair. Your eyes. And I just discovered that I like to hear you talk.”

“Yeah… and I just discovered that you might be obsessed with me without even knowing my name,” the young man joked.

Matthew felt like an idiot. “Sorry. What’s your name?”

“Will.”

Well that was simple enough to remember. “My name is Matthew.

Will nodded. “Ok good. This was if I ever need to confess my love to you, I can preface it with your name.”

Wow. This guy really was a sarcastic ass. Matthew kind of loved it. “So now will you tell me what you’re reading about? I always see you getting books from the true crime section.”

“I’m reading about serial killers,” he said with a sneaky looking grin. "That doesn’t freak you out, does it?”

“No” Matthew replied. "That actually sounds like an interesting topic to read about.” Matthew had tried his hand at researching and reading about things like that before. He couldn’t even get past a Wikipedia page without deciding he’d had enough.

“Not just interesting, Matthew. Fascinating, really.”

Fascinating? Serial killers could be fascinating? “Well what kind of serial killers are you reading about?”

“Cannibals. And I’m reading about snuff.”

“Okay I’ve heard of cannibals. What is snuff?”

Will laughed. "Wanna make a movie?”

Matthew didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Snuff… like a snuff film. It’s when you film yourself killing someone. That’s called a snuff film.”

“Ok so… stuff like that fascinates you?” That was kind of weird and Matthew felt a bit uncomfortable with this conversation, but he wasn’t gonna mess up his chances of being able to talk to Will again. He didn’t have any friends. No real friends and Will was actually starting to be nice to him. And who knew? Maybe he could get into some of that stuff for Will’s benefit.

“Well yeah,” Will said. “I mean you have to really not give a fuck to do things like this. I’m fascinated by how little they feel concerning the things they do. People like to call them crazy but they’re not. They’re just-”

“Psychopaths,” Matthew finished.

Will smiled at him and licked his lips, which Matthew actually found to be really cute. He seemed to have impressed Will. “Yeah. Just psychopaths. Misunderstood, really. And everyone knows about being misunderstood.” Will looked into Matthew’s eyes after being too preoccupied speaking to look at the man. “Right?”

“Right,” Matthew replied. Matthew was amazed; almost a little aroused by how passionate Will seemed to be.

“Great,” Will exclaimed. “You understand what so many people fail to grasp. You’re pretty useful to talk to after all… and pretty.”

“Thanks, I guess? You know you’re so into this stuff that someone listening might think you’re a killer yourself.”

Will only grinned. Licked his lips again and Matt saw how cute Will’s mouth really was. Not just cute. Will had a hot fucking mouth. His grin wasn’t mischievous or anything like that. Meaningful but didn’t seem like anything to worry about. “Matthew, do you wanna hang out with me later tonight? We don’t have to talk about serial killers, I promise. We could just talk."

This was it. That’s what Matthew wanted. He wanted Will to wanna hang out with him, even if it took some weird ass conversations to get to that point. “Yeah sure. Talking is fine.”

“Just fine? You say that like you wanna do something else.” 

_Yeah like put my tongue in that adorable mouth. Oh God Matthew. Keep it PG for now._ “No. Talking is fine. That’s um… yeah that would be great.” 

“You don’t seem very sure about that Matthew.”

It wasn’t like he could just say that he wanted Will to take him to a secluded area of the library and just let Matthew swallow him down. “No… no, it’s cool. We’ll talk more about serial killers if you want and we’ll talk about each other.” Matthew just really wanted to impress the guy. So he’d keep everything appropriate (though he failed to see what was appropriate about discussing serial killers so casually).

“Ok cool,” Will finally said. “We’ll talk. And maybe if you’re feeling brave we’ll do some of the other stuff I’m sure you’re thinking about. Meet me in front of the library at 9 tonight.” Will grabbed his stuff, winked at Matthew, then headed out of the library.

Matthew just stared at Will as he walked away. Will may have been fascinated with serial killers, but for Matthew, nothing was as fascinating as Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I brought you here because I wanted to see if you’d do something for me.”

_Anxious to share his accomplishment, Will blurted out, “I found one. I got him at the library.”_

_Hannibal lifted his head from the work on his desk. “You weren’t very nice to him, Will.” Hannibal sounded disappointed. “Why not?”_

_“Some people like it when I’m a little aggressive. He seemed like the type. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I got him, didn’t I?”_

_“You would do well to change your smug attitude.”_

_Will wasn’t paying any attention to the way he was talking to Hannibal. He felt terrible for being so disrespectful. “I’m sorry. I promise not to speak to you like that again.”_

_Hannibal turned in his chair to face Will and crossed one leg over the other. “So what are you going to do?”_

_“I’m gonna take him to the park tonight.”_

_“That’s good. Very good. A far off and secluded area, I presume.”_

_“Of course. I don’t want to get caught.”_

_“Do you think you’ll be able to convince him to do it when the time comes?”_

_Will made a face as if to say ‘really, now.’ He got up from where he sat and strode over to where Hannibal was sitting. Hannibal uncrossed his legs, lifted a hand, and placed it on Will’s cheek. He pulled Will down into a brief kiss. “I’m guessing this is your way of saying you have it under control,” Hannibal whispered._

_Will kissed him again, slid a hand up Hannibal’s thigh and brushed his fingers across the noticeable bulge of Hannibal’s pants. “I promise you. I have him under my control. Plus, he’ll be too scared to say no. He’ll think I’m planning to hurt him.”_

_“Tell me how you’ll do it, Will.”_

_“I’ll tell you how I did it when I return tonight.”_

_Hannibal bit Will’s lip, drawing a hiss from the younger man. A playful punishment for Will’s teasing. “I must say the excitement is killing me.”_

_Will looked down to where his hand was lazily caressing Hannibal and replied, “I’ve noticed.”_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m gonna take you to the park. I know a spot.” There was that cute yet sneaky little grin again. “It’s nice and dark there. No one will be able to see us.” Will drove the short distance to the public park near the library. Matthew was so confused about Will’s insistence that they do more than talk. It wasn’t that it bothered Matthew. He was just struggling to come to terms with the fact that Will wasn’t this shy wallflower. He may have just been an introvert like Matthew. That didn’t mean he wasn’t outgoing and outspoken when he wanted to be.

They arrived at a part of the park that was almost pitch black before Matthew’s eyes adjusted to the moonlight. Will shut off the car and turned to face Matthew. “What’s wrong?”

It must have been on Matthew’s face. “What are you really trying to do? I thought you-”

“You wanna know why I’m acting like I’m trying to fuck you?”

Well yeah. That actually was it. Not that Matthew was opposed to it. Every time he watched Will in the library he would imagine different scenarios of them having insane sex on every available surface. “Yeah… what’s up with that?”

“How much do you like me, Matthew? Do you wanna seriously date me? Do you just wanna fuck me? What is it?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Answer the question. I know how much you like me. I know how much you want me. But I wanna hear you say it.”

Matthew was confused but answered the question anyway. “I really really like you. I… I wanna seriously date you. I don’t really have any friends and I haven’t been in a relationship in years and you’re the first person who was this nice to me.”

“Then in that case I need a favor. You seem sweet enough. And now I’m finding out that you’re also desperate enough.”

Matthew really didn’t understand why Will was being this way. He liked Will of course, but Will was being kind of mean and Matthew was starting to get nervous that Will might do something questionable. “Why did you bring me here, Will?”

“I brought you here because I wanted to see if you’d do something for me.”

Matthew didn’t like how that sounded. He was nervous that he may have ended up on a date with a rapist or something. He stuttered, “Y-yeah um… what did you want me to do?”

“Would you be super opposed to killing someone tonight?”

 _Ok hold it together, Matt._ Will actually was crazy. No not crazy. Psychopathic. And Matthew had ended up on a date with him, alone in a dark park. He knew that if he hopped out of the car and ran, Will would just chase him.

He played it cool. And maybe he could convince Will not to hurt him if Will decided he wanted to.

“You look scared Matthew. I’m not a killer.”

“How would you say you’re not a killer after you just asked about killing someone?”

“No Matthew. I asked for you to kill someone. That has nothing to do with me.”

How the fuck did Matthew find himself in this position? He didn’t want Will to get mad at him for refusing. He also didn’t wanna end up getting life in prison or a death sentence. He figured he had two options: either Will kills him or the law kills him. A rock and a fucking hard place.

“I promise I won’t let you get caught. Get out of the car.”

Matthew got out of the car and something stopped him from running. He actually joined Will as he started walking down a path in the middle of the dark area they were in. Will stopped, turned to Matthew, and groped his hips in the darkness, pulling Matthew up against him. “Please,” he whispered against Matthew’s ear. “Just do this for me.”

Matthew couldn’t believe the conversation he was having He also couldn’t believe that he was being groped and suggestively whispered to in the midst of such a conversation. “What do you get out of me killing someone, Will?”

That fucking grin again. Matthew couldn’t see it, but he felt it due to Will’s lips being pressed against his neck. “I like to watch, Matthew.”

“You mean like-”

“Like it turns me on? It does.” Will grabbed Matts hand and pressed it against the hardness in his pants. Matthew couldn’t say he was a person to get aroused by murder, but he was definitely a person who loved being the cause of such an obscenely stiff erection. Matthew thought that maybe if Will got off this much from it, it was possible that he could too.

He and Will could have that in common, and then Matt wouldn’t fear Will. He wouldn’t fear what Will might do. He’d be Will’s friend. Maybe even a lover. After all, they both had agreed earlier that they were both just a little misunderstood. “I’ll do it,” Matthew whispered. More like moaned because of the sensation of Will lightly sucking bruises into his neck.

“I knew you’d come around,” Will mumbled against Matthew’s throat.

“What exactly am I supposed to do, though? Do I just stalk some poor stranger?”

“Not a poor stranger. A lucky stranger. Their life traded for pleasure. Traded for happiness. So let’s go find someone.”

Not long after wandering around the park together, they spotted the perfect victim. He was all alone in the darkness of the park, sitting on a bench by the pavement sidewalk. There was just enough light from the moon for Matthew to tell that this guy was quite good looking. Full lips that he licked before taking a drag of the cigarette he was smoking. High cheek bones and a strong jaw. Matthew almost felt bad about what he was gonna do to the guy. He looked like he could take Matthew in a fight, so he would have to be caught off guard. 

Will squeezed Matthew’s hand. “Approach from behind. If you get him on the ground you can bang his head into the pavement before he has time to realize what’s happening. Other times that we do this it won’t be so quick and messy, but right now I just wanna see if you’re willing.”

 _Other times that we do this._ Matthew hadn’t given any thought to this being an ongoing thing. “I got it,” he replied. He and Will made their way around the back of the guy from a distance so that they wouldn’t be noticed. The grass quieted their footsteps, and when Matt was directly behind the young man, he lifted his leg and kicked as hard as he could, knocking the guy onto the ground.

Before the poor guy--- no… lucky guy could get his balance, Matthew leaped over the bench and grabbed the man by his hair. He drove the victim’s face into the pavement. A scream was let out but the three of them were alone for quite a distance on all side, so it didn’t matter.

“Remember,” Will started, as he sat on the bench to watch, “Don’t let him scratch you or they’ll find your DNA under his nails.”

Matthew made sure the victim stayed facing down as he smashed and smashed his face into the ground. Matthew stole a glance over to the bench where he could see Will, fly unzipped, touching himself over his underwear.

As the screams died down, and the skull began to crack, Matthew heard obscene moans coming from Will who now had his cock exposed, stroking it firmly now that the life had pretty much left the young man.

One more smash into the ground. Matthew gave it everything he had, gathered up any rage he could muster, mixed it with all of his physical strength. On that final blow he heard something make a popping sound. There was a bit of a squish as well.

Immediately after flowed the most beautiful sounds Matthew had ever heard in his life. Will was moaning out Matthew’s name, begging Matthew to come to him. As Matthew approached him, Will reached out and unfastened Matthew’s jeans, releasing an erection Matthew didn’t even know he had.

Will stood up and pushed Matthew onto the backless bench and he positioned himself to lie along the length of it. Will pulled his pants down just under his ass and straddled Matthew.

Matthew’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Tight, wet, slippery warmth swallowed his cock and he swore he was in heaven. Swore that Will was an angel. Only angels could feel that good.

But Will was a reckless fucking angel. He didn’t grind back and forth. He didn’t roll his hips into Matthew. He didn’t try for the usual pornographic dramatics of fucking. He bounced on Matthew’s cock and he bounced hard, his erection slapping his stomach every time he lifted. Matthew was in awe of how fantastic Will looked in such an animalistic state. If there hadn’t been a mangled body next to them, Matthew would wish for someone to catch them just so they could see Will. See him riding Matthew’s cock like he owned it. Riding like a professional. Riding like he was alone in his room on his favorite dildo with no one to hear him scream. Really he was riding Matthew like…

“You like me riding you like a whore?”

Like a fucking whore. Will was riding Matthew like a filthy little whore and Matthew was loving it. “God, yes. You feel so damn good.” It was such an understatement. Will was more than just “damn good.” It felt like he was trained to do this. Hell, knowing Will and all his weird interests, maybe he did have a man training him to take cock like this. He just did it so well.

But, as amazing as it felt they needed to leave soon. Daylight could come sooner than expected and they needed to be gone by then. 

Matthew grabbed Will, put him on his back, and lifted his legs. He fucked into him aggressively, almost violently. He was hurting Will and he didn’t care. He didn’t think Will cared either. Surely someone with such hobbies had to enjoy a bit of pain for themselves.

Will grabbed him by his bloody shirt and with a few more pumps from Matthew, he was spilling cum onto his own shirt.

The sight in the moonlight was too beautiful. Matthew couldn’t hold his own orgasm after seeing Will make such a mess on his own clothes. He came hard, spilling into Will, slowing to ride out the duration of his orgasm.

Their lips crashed, but only for a moment before Will pulled away and said, “We really should be going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun!!!! All feedback is welcome!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_“You didn’t tell me you were planning to do more than make him kill.” Will couldn’t tell if Hannibal was angry or not. The older man always seemed so emotionless but Will couldn’t imagine that Hannibal would be ok with the thought of him fucking another man. He’d test Hannibal’s nerves just a little bit to get a good reading._

_“I told you I would tell you after I was done. Obviously, that means not telling you before I did as you asked either way. I convinced him to kill for me.”_

_“Will, I can tell that you’re only taking on this tone to get a clearer response from me, but if you think I’d let you cause me to react in anger you’ve obviously underestimated the absolute lack of power you have over me.”_

_Dammit why was he always so stupid? To even think that he could manipulate Hannibal’s emotions. Apologies had to happen immediately. “I’m sorry for thinking that I could have any influence on you in that way. Please forgive me.”_

_“I won’t forgive you, Will. This is the second time today that you needed to apologize to me. The next time you do something that warrants an apology to me, I’ll have to take action.”_

_Will didn’t want that. He liked it only when Hannibal did it to please him, but not to punish. Hannibal’s punishments were almost unbearable, though always well deserved._

_“What is your next step with Matthew?”_

_Will knew that answer. “Guilt. I drown him in guilt and force him into it again.”_

_“Do you have an idea of how you want it to be next time?”_

_“Well I brought up snuff films to him in the library. It might be kind of fun to make a movie. Then I could actually show you what kinds of things I’ll make him do.” Will walked over to Hannibal’s bed and felt the older man’s eyes following him. He turned around, sat down, and then continued to speak. “But I really don’t want to talk about him right now.”_

_“Why not, Will?”_

_“Because I wanna talk about you. He isn’t nearly as interesting.” Hannibal got up from his bedroom desk and moved to stand in front of Will. Faced with Hannibal’s erection for the second time that night, Will decided he wanted to do more than just touch it._

_“Why would you rather talk about me Will,” Hannibal asked while running his fingers across Will’s lips. “Does Matthew not interest you at all?”_

_“He interests me only because what I do with him pleases you.” Will leaned forward and kissed the bulge of Hannibal’s pants. “May I please you right now?” Will looked up at Hannibal with hopeful eyes._

_“Only if you promise to entertain me with this little film you plan to make.”_

_Will could do that. He would give his all doing anything Hannibal wanted him to do. “I promise to entertain you.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I promise to entertain you, sir.”_

_Hannibal slipped his thumb past Will’s lips and Will sucked hard, wishing it was Hannibal’s cock instead. “Very good, Will… go ahead.”_

_Will moved his hands to Hannibal’s belt._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will didn’t seem like he wanted to be here. Matthew had invited Will over to his apartment expecting sex. Just regular sex that wasn’t driven by murder. Matthew was still admittedly terrified of Will but he also didn’t know how to quit the man. 

So here Will was, in his apartment, seeming barely interested in making out with Matthew. 

Will pulled away. “Matthew, let’s do something else. Kissing you is boring.”

Fucking asshole. Matthew was trying to move things along but Will wouldn’t budge. It was Will’s fucking fault. “Well we could do more than this. I mean I at least planned on doing more. I definitely don’t wanna fucking do what you made me do last night.”

“I don’t remember making you do anything last night. I remember you choosing to kill that poor guy all on your own.”

“No. Don’t do that. Don’t try to turn this on me. I was-”

“Scared? You thought I’d kill you if you didn’t do it?” Yes. What the hell else was Matthew supposed to think in a situation like that? “It doesn’t matter how you feel, Matthew. The reality of the situation is that you’re a murderer and I’m not. You’re the monster who let his fear and desperation drive him to do something like that to an innocent person. You’re disgusting, Matthew.”

No. This wasn’t right. He had done that because Will asked him to. He felt like he had no choice. “I don’t understand. You wanted me to do that.”

“You’re your own fucking man, Matthew. Are you seriously trying to blame me for your crimes?”

Matthew was the one who killed someone last night. _Will is right. I chose to kill someone. No matter how it goes, I’m the one that did it._ “I’m a murderer.” Matthew felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had killed an innocent person last night and didn’t know how to accept it. He tried to find any way around the truth, but it still remained that he was a murderer.

“Yeah, you are. But you don’t have to feel bad about it, Matthew. You don’t have to hate being a monster. You can lean to embrace it.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to fucking embrace this, Will. It’s fucking sick and I should turn myself in.”

“You can either live your life in prison, disgusted with yourself, or you can love yourself and be free. Personally I’d choose freedom and happiness. You can suffer and most likely be executed, or you can come with me tonight and let me change you. Let me make you into a new person.”

Matthew didn’t want to live in captivity or be taken out by the law, but changing meant that he would have to admit completely that he was a horrible person. Much worse than Will who actually hadn’t killed anyone. “Where are we going?”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“See that woman right there?” Will pointed out of the car to a woman using an outside ATM machine.

“Yeah. What about her?”

“She’s pretty, right?”

Matthew wasn’t normally as interested in women as he was in men, be he could admit when a woman was attractive. “Very pretty.”

“What does she make you think about, Matthew?”

“I don’t know. I think she would be friendly. I’d like to talk to her.”

“Go talk to her, then. Invite her back to the car.”

Impossible. If there was anything Matthew knew about women, it was that for the most part they all refused to get into cars with strange men. “How? Women never do that. Not the smart ones anyway.”

“Well go ahead and see if she’s a smart one or if you can convince her to come to the car with you.”

Matthew got out of the car and approached the woman just as she was finishing her transaction. “Hi,” Matthew blurted out.

“Ummm… hi. Can I help you?” Yeah she definitely wasn’t going to be the type to get in a car with strangers.

“I just... I just wanted to say ‘hi.’ I saw you from a distance and so I-”  
“You thought you could just walk up to me and I’d be nice because you’re nice?”

“I’m sorry it’s just-”

“I’m fucking with you,” she laughed. “Most guys would have quit talking to me by now. Like literally seconds after I roll my eyes at them.”

Ok maybe this actually would be easy. “Well I wanted to know if you’d like to come hang out with me tonight. With me and a friend. He’s in the car.”

She looked over toward Will’s car and he waved at her. Actually waved at the woman and smiled. She even waved back. It was like they knew each other. “What do you and your friend have planned for tonight?”

Matthew wasn’t quite sure. He knew tonight would most likely end in her death by his hands. “We were just gonna maybe go to a bar, get drunk… mess around.”

“Mess around? Like with each other?”

“Oh I didn’t mean-”

“Hot! Sure I’ll come. I didn’t really have anything else planned for tonight.”

She was one of the dumb ones, though Matthew had to admit he wished it was a bit more difficult to make her come along.

She and Will were so conversational in the car. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even notice they were driving around the outskirts of town. Will was obviously trying to find a location to make this kill happen. The woman thought everything was fine until Will changed the topic of conversation. “Do you like movies?”

Jacqueline, the name she’d given them, pondered Will’s question for a moment and answered, “Yeah, I do. Especially horror movies.”

Amused, Will replied, “Especially horror? That’s extremely convenient Jacqueline.”

Jacqueline laughed along with him. “Why is that convenient?”

“Because I’m shooting a movie and you’re gonna be in it.” He finished his sentence just as he pulled up to an abandoned barn in the middle of pretty much nowhere. “In fact, you’re the main character.”

Without wasting time, Jacqueline tried to open the car door as fast as she could, but Will grabbed her shirt and yanked her back into the car. Matthew figured he should help Will.

“Matthew, grab her legs and drag the bitch into the barn. Knock her out if you have to but get her to shut her fucking mouth. I have to grab some things.”

Matthew did as he was told. He grabbed the woman’s legs and dragged her. She tried to kick free but Matthew had a tight grip. Once getting her inside of the barn, she started screaming. Matthew had never hit a woman before, but he’d have to do it right now. He balled his fist and punched her harder than he had ever punched any man.

“Wow,” he heard Will say. “That was… violent.” Will had a duffel bag of supplies. He sat it down and started pulling out objects one by one: duct tape, rope, knives of different sizes, salt, towels, scissors, and finally a video camera. It was as if Will was planning to do a ritual sacrifice. “Matthew, could you be as sweet as to grab that chair in the corner.”

Matthew looked over to where Will was pointing and saw an old wooden chair that was obviously on its last leg. If it didn’t break that night, it would break soon.

Will grabbed the woman and positioned her in the chair. She couldn’t fight him because the blow Matthew delivered put her in a bit of a haze. Will used this time to duct tape her mouth and reinforce it by wrapping the tape around her head a few times.

Will grabbed the rope and Matthew said, “I figured you would use duct tape for her limbs.”

“Duct tape is barbaric, Matthew. Tying knots is an art form. There are some I can do that will tighten if she tries pulling on them.”

Matthew watched as Will secured Jacqueline to the chair, tying the rope in intricate ways Matthew didn’t even know rope could be tied. A combination that secured the woman’s hands behind her back, but also connected around her throat in some way. Moving her hands too much would make her choke herself, make her tighten the rope. Her legs were the only limbs she could strain that wouldn’t cause discomfort on other parts of her body.

Finally, Jacqueline had gotten over the daze of Matthew’s blow to her face, but her cries were pointless and screams were muffled. Even if Matthew wanted to help her, he was sure Will wouldn’t put up with it. Will grabbed his video camera and pressed a little red button. He pointed the camera at Jacqueline and asked, “Who are you screaming for?”

She screamed through the tape again and tried to pull her hands apart. “No. Please don’t do that, Jackie. You’re gonna choke yourself to death before my friend here gets to have any fun with you.” Matthew wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. He needed Will to tell him what to do.

“So here’s what’s going to happen. Matthew is going to kill you.” She screamed again, but didn’t pull on the ropes this time. “Stop screaming, Jacqueline. It doesn’t matter. Anyway, Matthew is gonna kill you. But, leading up to that, I wanna have a little fun. You’re gonna experience a lot of pain before dying. I’m not sorry about it. I just figured it was fair to let you know. Matthew’s gonna cut you a lot. I brought this salt just in case he decides he wants to get creative. When he’s done doing whatever his heart drives him to do, he’ll end you. The fun part is that I get to film it all. Ready?”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yesterday Matthew would have thought Will actually was a psychopath, but on this particular night he wasn’t so sure. As Will prompted him to slice into their victim’s skin, Matthew realized that it wasn’t so much Will’s lack of emotion, but it was the particular things Will did to make himself actually feel.

Jacqueline’s torture wasn’t just pointless fun for Will. It was life for him. It was emotion. It seemed to make Will feel alive.

But it wasn’t just emotion, it was sexual pleasure. As Matthew continued to hurt the woman, Will got quieter and quieter. Licking his lips, palming himself through his pants, gasping whenever Matthew would draw fresh blood; and filming it all. Making what Will probably viewed as a sex tape.

“Matthew.” Matthew looked up from where he was concentrated on slicing symbols into the woman’s thigh. “I think we’ve made her bleed enough. What do you think?”

Matthew wasn’t sure. Jacqueline had stopped screaming and struggling a while ago and he’d figured she passed out from the pain, but when he looked up at her, her eyes were open. She had gotten too used to the pain to react anymore. “I think… I think we should try something else.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think so?”

“She stopped screaming. I don’t think she’s feeling it anymore. She should feel it until her last breath.”

“Then what do you suggest Matthew?”

Matthew got up and walked over to Will’s bag to grab salt. “I think I should re-open her wounds and salt them.”

“Ouch!”

“Then when she passes out, which I’m sure she will, I wanna cut her wrists and watch her bleed out.”

“You _want_ to?”

Matthew had said it. He admitted flat out to actually wanting to destroy this innocent person. “Yes. I want to.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He’d done it. He’d followed through on his plan. The woman bled to death and he completed his night feeling completely different.

Will had been right. Embracing this horror was the best thing Matthew had ever done. He felt a little better now. Will had helped him tonight.

“You did well, Matthew. Much better than expected.”

Matthew went in to kiss Will but he refused. Will actually backed away from him. “What’s wrong,” Matthew asked, confused.

“Nothing… nothing’s wrong. You were perfect. Everything is fine.” Will smiled at Matthew. “Help me get all this cleaned up.”

Matthew didn’t think he’d done anything wrong, at least not in Will’s eyes. There was no understanding Will. Sometimes he was as sweet as can be. Other times he was needlessly cold. This was definitely a moment of the latter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_“You didn’t want to kiss him?” Hannibal stood still at the kitchen counter as Will paced back and forth._

_“No. I don’t like kissing him.”_

_“And why not? Of course I’m pleased that you would refuse to kiss other men, but why not kiss him to at least pretend to be interested in him so that he doesn’t become confused about your intentions?”_

_“I just… I can’t make myself care enough about him to give him the satisfaction. I think… I don’t wanna play with him anymore. And not just him; I don’t wanna play with anybody else anymore. I only want to play with you.”_

_Hannibal looked up at Will and gave him the sweetest smile Will had ever seen on the man’s face. “Do you think you could continue this game with him if I told you it amuses me?”_

_“I don’t know… maybe?”_

_“You don’t sound very sure, so how about you do one final favor for me.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Invite him too this house. Convince him to come and the two of us can play with him together. If you are good and you do as I say, I will kill him for you. Does that sound good?”_

_Will could do that. He could tolerate Matthew if it meant Hannibal would be there with him. “It sounds great.”_

_“Good. Now, come to me.” Will walked around to the other side of the counter and stood in front of Hannibal. “Surely you have no objections to kissing me as well.”_

_“None at all.” Will caressed the older man’s face as he went in for a passionate and lengthy kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Finals week!! So I'm busy. BUT HEY I FINISHED IT. This chapter is a doozy so enjoy!! (had to add some more tags, a few more elements got added that I wasn't really anticipating :D)

“Ok so why are you friends with this guy, again?”

Will and invited Matthew over to an older man’s house with the promise of the night ending in a kill. He claimed it was one of his old professors, but Matthew didn’t understand why Will would still be friends with his teachers, especially if they were pushing 50, like Will claimed the man was.

“I told you, Matthew. We had a sort of interesting relationship when I was his student.”

“Interesting meaning what?”

“Interesting meaning I let him fuck me so I could pass his classes.”

“And are you still… you know?”

“Am I still fucking him? Matthew if I was still fucking this man do you really think I’d invite you over to his house so that you can kill him? Dick is valuable.”

Matthew wasn’t sure how he felt about killing someone who had ‘Dr.’ as their prefix. A lot of people would hear about this. It would be a big story. As they pulled up to the man’s house, Matthew only got more nervous because of how luxurious it was.

“Matthew, you look terrified. Listen, we’ll go in there and just play it cool. He invited me to dinner and said to bring a guest. We’ll just act like everything is fine, catch him off guard at some point, do what we have to do, then get out of there. He’s an older dude. It’s not like he can take both of us at once.”

Maybe Will was right. There was no way this guy could overpower them. They’d go in there and be in complete control. “Ok, let’s go.”

They got out of the car, and even though Matthew still had a bad feeling about this, he composed himself when Will rang the doorbell.

An older man, quite handsome, opened the door. He looked like he may have been European, was dressed immaculately, and his disposition made Matthew feel strangely self-conscious. “Will,” the man said, obviously pleased to see Will. “Come in.” Definitely European. He looked at Matthew and gave a warm and welcoming smile.

“Hello,” Matthew said, and shook the older man’s hand.

“Dinner should be about ready. Why don’t the two of you make yourself comfortable in the dining room and I’ll prepare your plates.”

He seemed to be a very kind man. Almost kind enough to make Matthew feel bad about the night’s plans. Will led Matthew to the man’s dining room. He obviously knew his way around this house. It was quite large so Matthew figured Will had been there quite a number of times.

They entered the room and he sat at the table across from Will on either side of the head of the table near a large glass door. The older man entered carrying two places in his hands and balancing one on his forearm. The food looked like it cost more than all the money Matthew had ever earned in the last month.

The man described the meal to be some kind of roasted duck. Matthew hadn’t heard of many of the other ingredients surrounding the duck.

“I hope you aren’t a vegetarian, Matthew,” the older man said.

“No, sir. I’m not.”

“Please, call me Hannibal.”

That names creeped Matthew out. There was nothing wrong with it. It was just a strange and uncommon name that felt weird on Matthew’s tongue.

“Matthew, he lets everyone call him Hannibal and still makes me call him Dr. Lecter,” Will said with a smile toward the doctor.

Matthew laughed as Hannibal placed his plate in front of him. Matthew grabbed his knife and fork to cut off a piece of the duck. He put it in his mouth and made an ‘mmm’ sound. It tasted better than anything he’s ever eaten before.

But, he’d eaten duck before… and this wasn’t duck.

Both Will and Hannibal seemed to be enjoying their food and was engaged in conversation about their past. Matthew didn’t want to bring attention to the taste of the food. He also didn’t know why he was so nervous too offend someone he planned on killing. He kept his comments to himself.

“So Matthew,” the doctor started, “Will tells me the two of you met in a library.”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah he was reading a book from the True Crime section, I remember. I had wanted to talk to him for a while and so I just kind of got up and walked over to him.”

“I have to admit,” Will replied, “I wasn’t very nice to him at first. You know how cold I can be sometimes, Dr. Lecter.”

They smiled at each other and Matthew couldn’t understand how Will could be so willing to hurt someone he seemed to have such a friendly relationship with. This man didn’t seem like someone Will just used to fuck. He seemed like someone Will was quite fond of. 

In fact, Will seemed to feed off of the man’s energy, as if he had some kind of power over Will. Will looked at the man every time he took a bite of his food, as though he was looking for approval… approval to eat?

Will got up from the table, claiming he needed to be excused to go to the bathroom. He didn’t even look at Matthew.

He wasn’t actually talking to Matthew. He was talking to… no _asking._ He was asking the doctor if he could be excused to the bathroom. Maybe it was just the kind of relationship the men had, but Matthew thought anyone would agree it was strange for an adult t ask for another person’s approval to take a piss. 

Will left the room, leaving Matthew with Hannibal. Matthew figured this was a good time to get started. He’d just get up and put the man in some kind of headlock. Matthew stood up.

“Sit down, Matthew.”

Matthew paused. He was a bit shaken by the tone of the man’s voice. Firm, sure of himself, calm, and a little controlling. Matthew wasn’t exactly sure how to react.

So he sat down. Maybe he’d gain his confidence when Will returned. Why was he taking so fucking long?

“You have caused some distress to Will.”

_What?_

“Your desperation to please him is off putting. Or at least that’s what he tells me.”

_So he tells you? No no no….._

“Though he tells me that he does enjoy watching you kill. I hear you have a real knack for it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to him.” Will had returned and Matthew didn’t notice. Will went to stand behind the man sitting at the head of the table.

“Will tells me you’ve killed two people so far. A man in the park whose death I know caused quite a reaction from both of you. And you killed a woman you met at an ATM machine. How did that feel, Matthew?”

“I don’t understand. I thought-”

“You thought you and Will would come into my home, overpower me, and ultimately kill me, but Will is obviously not up to it and must have lied. None of it matters now. Answer my question. How did it feel to kill those people?”

God it felt fucking good. It scared Matthew but it felt so good. He’d play along with whatever sick fucking game Will was playing. “It felt amazing.”

“Amazing,” Hannibal said with a laugh. Will only glared at him. He looked at Matthew as if he hated him. Hannibal continued, “Will told me you seemed to develop quite an interest in it, though you were a bit scared at first. But it doesn’t really matter now.”

Matthew didn’t need to hear much more than that. As quickly as he could, he got up from the table and ran. Will and Hannibal chased him. Hannibal was pretty fast for a man his age. Matthew felt the man grab him before he could get to the door.

Will straddled Matthew as Hannibal held his hands over his head. Will was angry. Hatred covered his face as he spoke. “I really don’t like you, Matthew. It isn’t your fault, though. I was looking for someone like Dr. Lecter. A killer with a sense of pride in what he does. A killer with some kind of grace. But you… You’re so common. Common people don’t deserve the respect I give Dr. Lecter. They deserve to be victims.”

Matthew took a deep breath and accepted the situation for what it was. He was probably going to die tonight.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 _This young man was quite beautiful._ Will had secured him to Hannibal’s bed with knots Hannibal taught him how to tie. His young lover did such beautiful work with rope. Hannibal watched Will as he climbed on top of Matthew’s naked body. They had stripped him and struggled to get him secured on the bed. Will had stripped to nothing as well.

“Will make sure you don’t hurt him too much or you won’t enjoy yourself. Your pleasure comes from his pain, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Will answered as he rolled his hips into the restrained man under him, moaning from the friction. Will was such a naughty young man.

“He can’t feel pain if he is dead, love.”

“I understand, Dr. Lecter.”

Will leaned forward and kissed Matthew’s mouth that had rope going across it, holding his lips apart. He moved his mouth to Matthew’s neck and sucked hard. Hannibal saw a bruise on the young man’s throat.

Matthew tried to mumble something through the rope. Will removed it and Matthew said, “I thought you said you weren’t a killer.”

“I’m not a killer, Matthew. I’m not going to kill you. Dr. Lecter, on the other hand… well, he’s a different story. Sir,” Will said to Hannibal, “hand me something to play with.” 

Hannibal went to open a drawer on the nightstand, and grabbed the smallest of the knives he and Will kept there for nights when the two of them were feeling adventurous. He handed it to Will and saw the young man’s eyes light up at the shining glare of the blade. Will’s favorite toy.

“Remember, Will. Don’t cut too deep.”

“I know, sir. I’ll be careful.”

This was always Hannibal’s favorite part: the disposal. He watched Will as he cut across the other man’s thighs, drawing an almost piercing scream from him, and an obscene gasp came from Will.

The hunger to destroy Matthew was clear in Will’s eyes. He was never more beautiful to Hannibal than he was in moments like this; moments when Will’s animalistic drive to draw blood took over his entire body.

And God! What a beautiful body it was. Hannibal felt himself harden upon viewing the curve in Will’s back as he dragged himself down Matthew’s body to get a taste of the blood he’d drawn. Hannibal grabbed a chair from his fire place and put it at the foot of the bed.

He sat down and began to caress the hardness between his legs. “Will,” he started, “I would like you to do something for me.”

Will came up from where he was concentrated on mouthing at Matthew’s nipples. “Anything, Dr. Lecter.”

“I would like to see you ride him as you’re hurting him. Can you do that for me?”

Will looked back at Hannibal. Confusion covered the young man’s face. “I don’t think I can make him hard, sir… considering the circumstances."

Oh, Will. He was a very intelligent man. He might have been the most intelligent young man Hannibal had ever met. But, he often lacked the intelligence to remember his place and remember that Hannibal’s pleasure was his priority. “Will, which one of us controls this situation?”

“You do, sir. You always do.”

“And naturally I know, better than you would, what is and isn’t possible in moments like these. Correct?”

Shame. Will was noticeably ashamed to have questioned the doctor’s request. “You know what is and isn’t possible, sir.”

“So what will you do?”

“I’ll get him hard.”

“And?”

“I’ll get him hard and I’ll ride his cock for you, sir.”

“Very good, Will. I’d like you to face me. Your face is so lovely when you’re filled up,”

Will smiled at him, and then returned to teasing and biting Matthew’s nipples. Matthew was sobbing now. If he wasn’t restrained he might have attempted to strangle Will to death. Hannibal knew that such a mixture of anger and fear turned Will on more than anything. He could tell from the speed of Will’s rubbing against Matthew that he’d have to stop him before he came too soon.

“Will, slow down. Take your time. Conserve.”

Will changed his pace. He made an incision on Matthew’s cheek, licked up some of the blood, and the moved his mouth to Matthew’s ear. “Matthew,” he said sweetly, “Dr. Lecter needs me to ride your cock. I know you don’t feel like talking but I’m sure you don’t mind playing along, right?”

Silence. There was no reason to hurt the man for refusing to respond. He would never see daylight again, either way. Will continued speaking. “You’ve done it before. Remember the other night when you killed that man in the park? I rode your cock until you flipped me over and fucked me nice and hard. It hurt really bad, Matthew.” Will must have bitten down on the man’s ear because Hannibal heard a hissing sound. “You were so aggressive.”

Will reached a hand under himself to run his middle finger over his entrance. He slipped his finger in and let out a filthy little whine. “Matthew, please. My fingers won’t help. I need your cock. I need it to get really hard the way it did the other night. I need it to stretch me open.”

Will removed his finger from his hole and moved his hand down to caress Matthew. He looked to be growing firmer. Hannibal was very proud of his lover. He was very good at this. Hannibal released his own cock from his pants and tugged at a steady pace that wouldn’t bring him to the edge too quickly.

“There we go, Matthew,” Will exclaimed. “I knew you’d wanna play with me. A little harder and we can show Dr. Lecter how good we can be for him.”

Will lifted off of Matthew to turn himself around and face Hannibal. The older man enjoyed having Will see him like this, cock exposed, eyes hungry.

“Dr. Lecter, Look! I got him hard.” He was beaming, always so happy to please the doctor.

“I see that, my sweet boy. Now what will you do about that?”

Will bit his lip, an action Hannibal had come to associate with Will being up to no good. Will ran his fingers through his curls, backed up to lay flat against Matthew’s torso, and then swallowed the sobbing man’s erection into his mouth.

Will knew Hannibal hadn’t requested that, the misbehaved little slut. He kept his eyes on Hannibal as he slurped on the head of Matthew’s cock. The look on his face clearly showed that he wanted to be punished for this later. He sucked hard, staring at Hannibal as he did so.

The older man let out a heavy moan at the sight of Will looking at him like that, and then he cursed the gods for letting this little deviant make him melt in such a way.

Will pulled his mouth off of Matthew and said, “I needed it to be wet before I got on top.” He moved his body down the bed, positioned himself properly, and impaled himself on Matthew’s thick length. Matthew sobbed louder than before, no doubt angry at himself for his arousal.

“Will, I want you to lean back a little bit.” Will leaned back and held himself up on his hands. Hannibal could see all of him now. Will’s nipples were hard with pleasure, his cock of equal stiffness. His entrance was stretched wide around the man beneath him. His mouth was hanging open. Oh, that beautiful mouth that Hannibal had the pleasure of enjoying whenever he pleased. 

“Beautiful. Show me how well you can take him.”

Will had been holding out all night, careful as not to bring himself off prematurely. He didn’t seem to care anymore and Hannibal would not punish him for it. Will lifted his hips and dropped back down. He did this a few times until he found a pace that was comfortable for him.

Hannibal couldn’t help but increase the speed of his own actions, jerking himself off roughly and imagining Will being stretched around him the way he was stretched around Matthew.

He sank lower in his chair, gasped and grunted at the sight of Will’s hardness hitting against his stomach, the sound of Will’s flesh slapping against the flesh of their victim. Will whined, obviously wanting his mature lover more than the worthless man beneath him. But, Hannibal would make sure Will orgasmed from Matthew’s cock alone. 

Hannibal decided that he wanted something different. As beautiful as Will looked bouncing up and down as if he’d lost awareness of where he was, Hannibal had a strange desire to see Matthew’s face as well.

He got up from his seat and moved to the side of the bed. Matthew’s face wasn’t soaked with tears anymore. He was waiting for this all to be over. It would be soon, but not in the way Matthew hoped.

Hannibal took a moment to plant a kiss in Will’s curls before the young man sped up, no doubt getting closer to release. Hannibal looked back to Matthew whose eyes were dead. He must have been trying to distance himself from the moment.

Hannibal climbed onto the bed and placed his cock over Matthew’s closed mouth. He didn’t expect the man to open his mouth, but he wanted a chance to violate him while he still had his life.

Will was getting close. Hannibal was always able to tell from the way Will would lose his balance and rhythm. Hannibal believed it was time for this game to end. He would end it without Will noticing. 

He reached for the small knife Will had abandoned in his daze. As quickly as he could, he slid the blade across Matthew’s throat.

Beautiful.

Will was on the edge and so was Hannibal. The older man jerked himself hard and to completion, spilling his seed onto the deceased and bloody man beneath him. Will bounced a few more times and soon his entire body shook hard, unaware that the cock inside him was now lifeless.

“Dr. Lecter,” Will panted. “Do you want to finish him completely now.”

“Don’t worry, dear Will. I’ve done it already.”

Will lifted off of Matthew and turned around to see the blood pooled around the dead man’s neck. Will lit up, obviously excited to finally be rid of Matthew’s existence. He threw himself at the doctor and kissed him, catching the older man by surprise. “Thank you so much, sir!”

“Don’t thank me, Will. If you change your mind about playing, next time pick someone you will actually like.”

“I promise I don’t even want to play anymore, sir. He was the last one.”

“So… only mine?”

“Only yours, Dr. Lecter.”

“Good. Though, if you ever change your mind, next time the moment comes to kill, you should try. Do you think you could ever actually kill?”

Will’s little thinky face was quite endearing. “No… you do it.”


End file.
